Comfort Food
by thecivilunrest
Summary: In which cookie dough and fluff is had. Wally/Artemis. For Caelie.


**Author****: **thecivilunrest

**Fandom****: **_Young __Justice_

**Summary****: **In which cookie dough and fluff is served.

**Character****/****Relationship****(****s****): **Wally/Artemis

**Rating****: **K

**Warning****(****s****): **None

**Story****Word****Count****: **800+

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own YJ.

**Notes****: **Because Wally and Artemis deserve fluff. Also, Annica (**annicaspitsfire**) wrote like two sentences of this. It was supposed to be a collab. Yeah. This is for Caelie (**therantdragon**) because I love her.

* * *

><p><em>Comfort <em>_Food_

"What, exactly, do you think that you're doing?"

Normally Artemis would be the one asking this question. On a normal day. But things weren't normal today. They were weird.

She raised an eyebrow at her interrogator. "Why, exactly, do you care?"

"That is _my _cookie dough. I put _my __name _on it. In _permanent __marker_. Because of people like _you__. _THIEF!"

Wally slid the tub of chocolate chip cookie dough from out of her grasp and took a hold of her spoon, the instrument of her thievery. How dare she? That was _quality __cookie d__ough__. _He had spent _forty__-__five __dollars _on the stuff, making sure that he would have cookie dough at every one of his safe houses; aka his home, Mt. Justice, and school. (What could he say, he could charm the ladies and the cafeteria ladies loved him.)

"It's not like it's a felony," Artemis informed him. "And I don't think that having your name in Sharpie is a legitimate form of ownership. Show me some proof of ownership and we'll talk arrest."

"You-"

Wally couldn't even finish his sentence before Artemis stole back what had been stolen from him. Like his cookie dough, and the spoon, and, oh yeah, Wally's dignity.

She smirked before taking a big bite of chocolately goodness. Wally sighed. It took a good man to know when he was beat, and Wally knew that she had beaten him. So he got a spoon from one of the drawers, pulled up a stool, and started to eat with her.

To ignore the fact that they were the closest in proximity that they had ever been (he must have done it subconsciously), he asked, "So why are you up?" around a scoop of pure delicious.

Artemis made a face at his bad habit before answering. "Couldn't sleep. It's kind of an early night don't you think?"

"Yeah. Kind of too easy." Wally frowned. They had gotten back to the mountain by midnight-too late to go home according to Batman, but early for them. Normally they got back by four or so. Their mission had gone too smoothly - nothing ever went that smooth unless something was up.

But he didn't want to think about the Shadows now - or ever. They were starting to seep into his dreams, his every day life, getting more power over the team than any of them would have liked.

"So what about you?"

"What?" Wally took the spoon out of his mouth. He had forgotten that she was even sitting there.

"Why are you still up?"

Ha. It wasn't like he was going to tell her that he was awake because he couldn't stop dreaming about her death. Not a chance.

"Hungry. What, you mean there's other reasons to get out of bed?" Artemis rolled her eyes, as if to say 'typical', and he took that as an indication that she had accepted the lie. He took another scoop to seem even more nonchalant.

"Does being hungry upset you or something?" Artemis asked. "Because you look upset. You get this little wrinkle in between your eyebrows when you're upset, and you're doing that right now." Then Artemis shoved her spoon in her mouth, sans cookie dough.

Deciding to ignore that little bit of weird (Who was he to judge? Maybe she liked the taste of metal.) Wally shrugged. Maybe she saw through him better than he thought. But it didn't really matter in any case-she still wouldn't know what had woken him up.

He didn't know if Artemis had ever found out about his reaction to her dying. The only person that had a stronger reaction than him was Megan, obviously, because she had almost ruined their entire mission.

But maybe she hadn't. Maybe he would never know if she had. He could live with that.

"Yes. It does, actually." You know what also makes me sad? You dying. Don't do it again. "But you know what makes me even more sad?" He pauses for the dramatic effect. He could work in Hollywood one day, he just knows it.

"What?"

"Thieves. Of cookie dough."

Artemis smiled. Shook her head. Nudged him with her shoulder as she went in for one of the last chocolate chips.

Wally could get used to this, he thought as he fought her for chip, spoons clashing.

He let her win. Just this once.


End file.
